User talk:Darker511
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Alright, I've been doing some thinking, and perhaps I was a little harsh, after all, you are a new user. Just refrain from using profanity, that's all I ask. But do not worry, you have angered no one, and with time you will be accepted as a member of the community, which really isn't too hard, as everyone here is quite friendly. No hows about a fresh start? I'll revoke the warning :) [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 04:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, it's not the end! I saw your blog post, and I wanted to notify that getting a few users mad at you is not the end of the world as long as you refrain from repeating the offending activity again. Just check my record over on Halo Fanon. I was banned for a week over a political feud with another user that went of for days! I'm not saying it's okay to behave poorly, but just be a respectable individual as best you can, and you'll do fine. I also took the liberty of viewing your "Darker" article. The character looks like it has potential, but the article's going to need a bit tidying up and formatting. Just consult the Manual of Style, and you'll do fine. If you need help, just consult myself or another, more experienced user. I hope to see more from you soon! Anyways, I'll give you a nice three-day-late welcome to the wiki (as I usually do). Good luck, and have fun editing! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 06:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Good to see you editing again [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 00:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Of course! About your blogs... Hello, Darker511. It has recently come to my attention that the majority of your blog posts have little to no relevance or actual importance to the wiki, and are lacking in sufficient content. Things such as the fact that you've just bought a camera, or changed your email, or that you have no ideas are not prominent enough to warrant a blog post. Because of this, I'm going to ask you to refrain yourself from making blog posts unless they actually contain important content concerning your activity on the wiki, such as MOC blogs, story announcements, or major announcements about your presence on the wiki. Important blogs are also more likely to actually get attention and comments. 'Shadowmaster' 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Here they are: *Common: Adviser, Arker, Eritko, Galika, Veneferous (x2), and Vexus *Uncommon: Kemlar, Ripper, Skorr, Snitch, and Winde *Rare: Artek (Elmian), Chalka, and Vantelic Remember, no trading yet :P. You could have just editied it for me... Sure, you have the part :) Sure, I'll go ahead and add you now! Hey Darker! To get on your good side, I made you a little present, and here it is! I noticed your talk page is frighteningly derelict :P. But, that isn't the reason I'm doing this. Nice to see you finally joined Brickshelf :P. On a side note, since I brought brickshelf up, please refrain from visiting mine, as I am going to reorganize it. Can't wait to see what you add to yours :P. In that case, I'll be sure to start leaving more messages here :P. Nevermind about not going to mine. I didn't like the categorization I used, but I fixed it all so I don't care who looks now (not that you'd be able to see anything, since I just did it today :P). I'll have to take another look at yours soon, since when I last tried nothing was yet public. Malishta MOC Contest Congratulations, Dakrer! You have won third place in the Malishta MOC Contest! Copy-paste because lazy: " *You guessed it, a banner *A character of your choice will get a cameo/be an extra in a story of your choice." Be sure to add to your page, and let me know whenever you make your mind up on the rest. Oi. I was looking through your user category a few days ago (I'm so punctual) and came across Chronal Stage. This have anything to do with what happened just prior to ''A Vast World? (I did notice Adert listed as having been in the Chronal Stage) Ah, kk. There goes my idea for Kundar :P.